


The girl who waited and the boy who came for her.

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Chock full of fluffy goodness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), He is the boy who darkness found, Highest quality fluff, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, She is the girl who waited, The Force, it’s so fluffy I could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Why does he haunt her dreams?Why can't she be free of him?Why does he come for her?And why does it feel so wrong to push him away?Just a one shot of reylo fluffiness for you all to enjoy based on a prompt I picked up from a reader. :-)





	The girl who waited and the boy who came for her.

Rey murmured in her sleep. Something was softly brushing against her cheek. It felt nice. She settled further into her pillow, letting out a contented sigh. Fingers pushed lightly through her hair and her mouth tugged into a lazy smile.  
  
‘Rey, will you come to me?’  
  
That same deep voice every night in her dreams, always uttering those same words. Why did she always dream of Ben? Hadn’t her heart suffered enough?  
  
She frowned and squeezed her eyes shut tighter.  
  
‘No.’ She said with a pout of her lips.  
  
He chuckled, ‘What a surprise that the little resistance fighter is still resisting me. No matter, I have time. I always have time for you.’  
  
She felt soft lips press up against her own, then a thumb trailed along her lower lip. It tingled from the brief contact. 

‘You are worth the wait little Jedi.’ 

Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly in bed but found herself alone in the darkened room.  
  
********** 

The next night she dreamed of him again. A gloved hand swiped at her cheek.  
  
‘Why are you crying little Jedi?’ The deep voice enquired. Crying? Was she crying? She hadn’t noticed.  
  
‘I’m alone.’ She answered instinctively.  
  
‘You’re not alone. I’m right here.’ The voice soothed. Warm fingers gently caressed her forehead, her cheek, curled around her chin. Had he removed his gloves? Did he need to feel the touch of her skin as much as she needed him to touch her?    
  
‘You never stay.’ She replied sadly.  
  
‘I cannot.’ He replied.  
  
‘No one stays for me. No one chooses me.’ She said with a sob.  
  
‘I chose you. I wanted you. Rey wake up. Look at me.’ He pleaded.  
  
She shook her head, refusing to acknowledge the truth. It was easier to stay within the safety of the lie. If this was all a dream, then there was no need for her to temper her words, no need to guard her thoughts. No need to protect her heart from a shadow.   
  
He sighed, ‘Rey, listen to me. I wanted you, I still want you. Will you come to me now?’  
  
‘No.’ She whispered.  
  
She knew before she opened her eyes that he would be be gone.  
  
********** 

The next night he came to her again. Her heart simultaneously rejoiced and cracked open when she felt his essence surrounding her.

'Why do you come to me?’ She asked, still keeping her eyes closed, blocking out his intense gaze less it make her falter.  
  
‘You want to know why I come here every night though you continually receive me with such suspicion and mistrust? Because you call for me, Rey. You call out to me every night and I find that I cannot ignore you.’  
  
Rey’s eyes snapped open and she sat up, he was crouched by her bed, motionless, soft eyes focused on her, she searched his mind, but found no signs of deception. Could this be true?   
  
‘I call to you?’ She asked.  
  
‘Yes. Every. Night.’ He said placing emphasis on each individual word.  
  
All this time....all this time he had been coming to her because she willed it so, and even when she rejected him over and over, he still came every time she called out for him. Rey felt her heart squeeze in her chest. Rey, the child left behind. The little girl silently waiting hoping her parents would return even though she knew deep down they never would. His actions meant something to that little girl, they meant something to the woman she had become. He had returned over and over to her no matter how badly she had treated him. To show such commitment in the face of such adversity was an admirable quality, one that Rey did not take lightly. He sensed her changing emotions, tried to push his upper hand,  
  
‘Will you submit now?’ He asked, holding out his ungloved hand towards her.  
  
Rey shook her head and frowned. This was right wasn’t it? It was right to say no to him. So why did it feel so wrong to deny him?  
  
Kylo sighed, ‘You still do not trust me? Even now?’  
  
Rey felt guilt congest her chest, she did not want to refuse him, her actions were what she believed was expected of her, not what she truly desired. Didn’t she always do what was expected of her? She waited for others....she helped others......she fought for others....... her movements reflected what others wanted from her, not what she needed. When was the last time Rey had thought about what she needed? What she really wanted?  
  
‘I’m sorry.’ She said softly. ‘I….I cannot go with you.’

He turned away from her, she felt his sadness tinge the air.  
  
‘Kylo..’ she tried to reach for him.  
  
‘You’re not the only one who waited Rey.....I waited too but the only thing that came for me....was the darkness.’  
  
Then he was gone and she sank back down onto her bed feeling the loss of his presence keenly.  
  
**********  
  
The following night as she lay in bed, a single tear rolled down her cheek like a lost memory.  
  
She was the girl who waited and he was the boy who had been found but both their fates were equally sad and equally lonely. For all the power that they wielded, there was no power that could fix their fragile hearts. Except maybe.....  
  
Rey closed her eyes reaching out a hand into the darkness of her room and whispered ‘Kylo.’  
  
She felt strong fingers lace within her own. Her eyes sprang open. On bended knee he appeared beside her.  
  
‘You came.’ She said.  
  
‘You called.’ He stated gently.  
  
‘I thought....after last night.....’  
  
‘I cannot deny you anything Rey. Remember I too was the child who called out for absent parents. I too felt the cold harsh sting of feeling unwanted. I know how it feels to be forsaken in this cruel unforgiving world. It is because of this, because I know exactly how it feels to be abandoned, I will never make you wait and I will always come to you if you call for me, no matter how you react to my presence. I need to know that I was at least there for you when you asked it of me. If nothing else, it at least helps to ease my own broken, fractured soul.’  
  
Rey got out of bed then, settled on his knee and placed her arms around his neck. She placed her forehead against his temple and closed her eyes. His hand snaked around her waist pulled her closer towards his chest.  
  
‘It means something to me. It means something that you would come back, that you would come back.... when they didn’t.’  
  
‘It would mean something to me....if you would choose me. If you would choose me over this world…...because they didn’t.’ He said looking down at the floor.  
  
Rey placed a hand on his cheek, gently turning his head towards hers.

 He looked into her eyes….searching….hoping.

‘Will you come to me now?’ He asked.  
  
‘I will.’ She replied on a whisper.  
  
**********

He felt her arrive before he was fully awake. Jumping from his bed he skidded out into the corridor and ran to meet her ship. All semblance of maintaining a lofty exterior long forgotten at the mere thought of seeing her in person again. He reached the docking bay just as she was exiting her shuttle. Their eyes met. He came towards her, and they laced their fingers together.  
  
‘You came.’ He said, as if he doubted his own eyes.

‘Yes, this time I came to you.’ She said closing the space between them. 

**********

When night came once more, she called out to him again and he answered her swiftly with a promise filled kiss, gently nipping at her swollen lips as he moved within her. Her legs spanned his, her arms encircling his neck as she curved her back to press her chest against his. Their release was synchronised and fierce. Afterwards, their energy waning, they looked at each other with new eyes. Devoted eyes.

Later sated and sleepy, they lay quietly in each other’s arms.

'Will you always come to me? If I call?’ She asked.

‘Always.’ He said placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

He was silent for a moment then spoke again his voice low and unsure,

 ‘Will you always choose me?’ He said with unguarded, fragile eyes.

 ‘I will.’ She vowed sealing her promise to him with a tender kiss.

**********  



End file.
